


The Baby Bunny Boo Boo

by squidhunie



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is cute, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jungkook is cute, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, alrighty man, idk what im doing, its a joke, please help me, seriously, so this is it, what is the title, why is baekhyun and hoseok together idk, yoongi is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidhunie/pseuds/squidhunie
Summary: "hEY WHAT THE-"The other crashed into Senyung, having him fly out of the tube and banging his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious.  The boy scurried off of him, holding his head worryingly. "Oh shit! Oh man!" He cursed, the others running to him."Woah, what did you do Jungkook?!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HOWWWDDAAYYYYY yall already know who dis is. The smuck mastah. That's right u baboons'. Listen. Do you know what this is. That's right a good af fanfic by ur king, huntys. This will be the best gosh darn fic you’ve EVER read in your entire life, U N D E R ST AND??? Good. Soo yeah man Hybrid au, bunny hybrid senyung

Senyung sniffled, holding himself in a tight little ball. Aww so cuTe. It was raining outside today, so he had to hide himself inside the tube of the slide. The park was the only place where he felt safe enough at night. He nibble on the piece of bread that he stole from a picnic two days ago. His face was thin and and pale, stomach growling. 

_I really wish someone take care of me…_

He thought sadly. This was his everyday routine ever since he ran away from his abusive owner. In the mornings, he would hide behind some dumpster, watching out for food that he could take, waiting for everyone to leave. It was awful. It was hard.

_But he very bad person. Don’t wanna go back._

He always reminded himself, he didn’t want to see that awful owner. He would never return to that hell house.

Senyung jUMped at the thunder and lighting that just ssHOT. He whimpered and ducked his head down into his knees. The night was getting colder, colder than usual. His long, white ears flopped down, body trembling. He hated the rain, he hated the loud noise. 

Suddenly he heard people talking, this made him ReaLLY scared. Why were people here? Especially at night while it was storming. When he peeked his head out from the tube out of curiosity. It was a large group of young men, he couldn’t count how many people but it was a lot. They seemed to be messing around and pushing each other into puddles. Another strike of lighting hit, one man screaming. The others laughed at his outburst. Senyung giggled quietly, covering his mouth as he did. Nobody heard.

"Hey, guys lets go play in that park!" One of them said, his hair was a light, cotton candy pink :^000.

Senyungs eyes widened, his heart racing quickly as the boys agreed, running towards the park. He was still in the tube, the crumbled bread in his hands.

_What do? What do?_

He asked himself. If he came out, they would definitely see him, although he wanted someone to take care of him, he was terrified of feeling the same pain as before. He bit his bottom lip with his adorable bunny teeth, squishing his cheeks as he thought. One of them were already at the park, climbing up the ladder. 

He whimpered again, realizing they were at the top. He turned his head and yelped, one of them were already halfway down until

"hEY WHAT THE-"

The other crashed into Senyung, having him fly out of the tube and banging his head on the ground, knocking him unconscious. 

The boy scurried off of him, holding his head worryingly. "Oh shit! Oh man!" He cursed, the others running to him.

"Woah, what did you do Jungkook?!"

Jungkook, THE ONE WHO KNOCKED OUT SENYUNG LMAO :^P, looked up at his friend.

"N-Nothing! I was just going down the slide and he was there!"

The others crowded around the tiny bunny boy, none of them really noticing the ears because YO HE LOOK DEAD. 

Hoseok, one of the boys from the group checked his pulse, announcing that hes still alive. "Thank god." Jungkook whispered under his breath. The rain started to pour down more, all of them picking up Senyung, and running back.

-

_"A-Are they real?"_

_"No way! They cant be!"_

_"But its not a headband."_

"Holyyyy shitttrtt"

Senyung eyes fluttered open, greeted to a bunch of faces all around. He gasped and flinched when one of them tugged on his bunny ears, cheeks turning a dark red. His heart rate sped up, eyes widening once he realized he was not at the park. In fact, he was in a soft bed, lying on his back. Senyung was getting really scared and claustrophobic with all these strangers circled around him. Tears pricked at the side of his eyes. "No hurt me! No hurt me!" He pleaded. All of them shook their heads, all talking at once. 

One of them told everyone to back away and give him space, surprisingly they all did.

"Hey…" his voice was soft and sweet. Senyung looked up at him with large eyes, wiping a tear from his pinkish cheeks. "My name is BA EK HYUN" oh yeah yall oh yeah. "my friend jungkook bumped into you yesterday at the slide, hes very sorry about that, right Jungkookie?"

The black haired boy nodded slowly, letting out a quiet apology. Senyung didn’t smile, he just stared, still a little scared. He wanted to say it wasn’t the boys fault but he didn't dare open his mouth.

"May you tell us your name?" He asked nicely, but Senyung tensed up, not wanting to speak. Baekhyun smiled, telling him it was okay. "Ill just make everyone introduce themselves first, okay? And maybe if you're comfortable, you can introduce yourself!" 

Senyung didn’t answer though, but he sat up and looked around. One of them stepped closer to him and sat on the bed, Senyung jumping slightly. The boy was ZAMN, also reallllyyy cute looking AT The SAME TIME, his hair was fluffy looking and was almost a lemonade pink color. That's right me mans. "Hi! Im Hoseok! Im kinda the happiest person in this whole group. I took care of you yesterday, see?" Hoseok pointed to his arm, there was a little bandage there, Hello Kitty brand lmaOoo. Senyung observed it, blinking. When he looked back up, Hoseok was already gone and another boy was sitting there. 

"Hey, my name is Yoongi. Im a rapper. And really, I only hang out with them because they feed me." He smirked, everyone booed him. "Just kidding, I love these guys." 

Senyung thought he too was also very good looking, because YES MIINMM YOONGIBIS MSKF just yes bihh.

Once he left, another came. He looked a lot more masculine, jawline sharp, eyes narrow and dark. Senyung kinda moved back a bit until he saw him smile. It was a cute smile. "The nAeMz MoonDar" 

Jk he didn’t say that. :^/

"My names Moondae. Im like, the coolest one. They kinda begged me to be in their little group." he did some sassy hand move crap.

"Um actually, youre the one who begged to be here because you thought it was the 'sweggy squad.'" Someone called out, but Moondae rolled his eyes. Tilting his head and licking his lips, doing some greasy eyebrow thing. Senyung couldn’t help but giggle at that attempt of flirting. Everyone made some "awWWWWWWAA" noises, making him embarrassed. 

Once they pULLED Moondae off the bed, another boy sat. ThIS THE WAS THE BOI THAT PUSHED SENYUNG off dEh SLIDE

"Um, im Jungkook. The one who accidently… ya know. Im really sorry, though! I didn’t know you were there!" NOW THIS BOI WAS FINNEE, HE WAS ALSSO CUURTTEEEE. "I-It okay." Senyung finally spoke. EVERYONE WAS LIKE WHHFEKEOFOOPPAWWWWWW, Jungkook was just trying to hold in his awwwwwwwwwAwwWWW.

Some of them caught the bad grammar and shucks but they thought it was even cuter. Senyung was getting all this PRAISE NON STOP. 

When the next person came, they kinda just jumped on the bed. "Hi!" Senyung remembered this boy, he was the one who made the decision to go to the park. His hair was an even lighter pink in the daytime, prolly cuz it was raining, it bouncing slightly when he moved to touch Senyungs ears. WAIT WHY WAS HE GONNA TOUCH HIS EARS. Senyung jerked away, making his arm stop in the air. Everyone was like O YIKES. "Oh sorry! Your ears, they just look really soft! Are they real?" Senyung looked down at his lap, only nodding a little. 

"Coooool! Well my name is Chihoon! Lee Chihoon! I like to eat, and watch TV, and play, and go outside, and make friends! Also I kinda talk to much, everyone tells me that. We can be really good friends!" Senyung had a warm, happy feeling in his chest, realizing that they want him to stay. 

It seemed like that was everyone in the room. Six people in total. They all stared at him in adoration. Senyung suddenly felt… loved. All of them seemed really nice and funny, even caring. Senyungs ears rose straight up from the enjoyment of having them around. It was his turn to say his name. So he cleared his throat and sat up straight. "My name is Senyung… I eighteen years old… Uh…" They all paid close attention to everything he was saying. "I want stay with all you…" He finally said and everyone was like OF COUR SE OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY HEREEEE!! Senyung beamed, everyone moving In to hug him tightly all at once, but Senyung was like CANT BREATH SON. Once they separated, they pulled him up and asked if he wanted to eat. He hesitantly said yes. 

"Do you want to bathe, Senyungie?" Baekhyun asked. Senyung was READY cuz he hasn’t bathed since he left his original owners house. It wasn’t a pleasant experience, though. Yoongi gave him some clothes, it was just a large, plain shirt and shorts.

They told him where the bathroom was but he stood there, blinking at them. Everyone was like ???? U gon go? 

"In old home, someone bathe me." He spoke quietly. And they were like "OoHHHH. Ohh… :^/" 

But Chihoon was like "C'mon Senyung, ill bathe you!" And took his hand and led him to the bathroom, shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are mentions of rape and abuse :/

Chihoon kneeled on the bathroom tiles, turning on the water and plugging the drain. He grabbed his bubble bath soap, pouring half of the bottle carelessly.

Senyung was standing there, patiently waiting for him. Chihoon checked and made sure everything was okay before turning around. "Okay Senyung, the waters ready!" Senyung nodded and raised both of his arms, signaling Chihoon to take off his top. Chihoon stepped closer and smiled, grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it up and over his head, setting it on the counter beside them. 

"P-Pants too…" He spoke quietly, Chihoon barely able to hear, but when Senyung looked down he got the message. Chihoon guessed it was normal to undress and bathe a hybrid, since they were basically animals. But then again, he wouldn't know anything since hybrids didn’t really exist in the real world. Oh well.

Chihoon zipped down his jeans quickly, not wanting to make anything weird, having to bend down to fully take it off. There was nothing underneath the jeans though, causing himself to blush, which never really happens. Once he was done, he guided Senyung to sit in the tub. He quickly obeyed. 

Chihoon grabbed a cloth, pouring a lavender scented soap on top. "Did you run away from your old home, Senyung?" He cautiously asked. Senyung stopped playing with the bubbles when hearing the question.

"Mean man always hurt me. I leave to park." His voice sounded deeper, angry even. Chihoon started to rub the cloth onto his arms and chest, noticing the dark, purple bruises on top. "The man was your owner?"

"Yes, mean owner hit me a lot because I was bad. He drank a lot." Senyungs voice started to waver as he continued. "I run away three times but he find me. Hurt me again…" Chihoon listened to every word he said, his throat feeling tight, he started to clean lower but Senyung didn’t say anything about it. 

"One night, I sleep on my bed and he comes in…" Senyungs long ears twitch, eyebrows furrowing. "Take off my clothes and touch me weird. I tell him stop but he no listen. Did bad stuff to my body. That night I run away, far so wont find me."

Chihoon's jaw tightened, anger rising, but keeping a steady tone in his voice. "Im sorry, Senyung. I promise we wont ever hurt you, only give you love and care. That mean man wont find you or hurt you again." And with that, Chihoon gave him a kiss on the side of his head, which wasn’t an odd thing to do, he does it all the time to the others. "We will feed you and buy you clothes! And play with you all the time! Teach you things too!" 

Senyung has never felt so much affection, the kiss making his ears spring up again. Wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him in for a hug. Chihoon was kind of surprised, but quickly hugged him back, although he got wet. "Thank you Chi Chi!" AND CHIHOON WAS LIKE WOAHHHH :^DDD cuz hes never been called that before.

Chihoon dribbled some of the shampoo onto his hand, combing and massaging the lather into his hair gently. Senyung closed his eyes blissfully, body going limp. Once he was done, he decided he should clean his ears too. (Chihoon just really wanted to touch them AND NOWS HIS CHANCE) So he delicately rubbed his fingers up and down the velvety ears, so enthralled in them that he didn’t catch the tiny gasp coming from Senyung. His cheeks turned pink has he let out a mewl, now slightly panting.

"Chi Chi, w-wait, no touch there…" He said quickly, grabbing Chihoon's wrists and pulling them away from his sensitive ears, looking away embarrassed. "Oh, sorry! Your ears are so soft and cuuute" He said, not noticing hiM BEING ALL TURNED ON.

Senyung laughed breathlessly, smiling a bit and closing his legs quickly cuz Houston WE HAVE A PROBLEM. But oblivious cotton candy boy didn’t see none of that, instead pouring water over him and taking a towel, politely asking if he'd stand so he could dry him off. Senyung shook his head, taking the towel himself. "I-I do it!" He rushed his words out, lightly pushing Chihoon away. 

"Okay, okay! Ill wait for you in the living room with the others!" He waved and walked out the bathroom. Senyung looked down and thar she was, just there standing up tAll IF YALL GET IT. But he didn’t do anything about it, just getting up and drying himself made it go away. As quick as a flash YAHOINK :^P

When he threw on his clothes and dried his hair, he felt a lot better. He was very comfortable, around Chihoon. Now he had to walk out and talk to the rest. :/

-

Senyung sat at a large, dining table with everyone around him. In front of his face was a plate of steaming delicious food that Senyung has never seen before. "I made it!" Hoseok proudly announced, handing him a drink.

"AaaaactuaLY, I made it. You just helped." Baekhyun remarked, picking up his cup of juice and sipping on it. Hoseok crossed his arms, dramatically gasping. "Nuh uh! I did way more than you!" 

"Nope!"

"Yes!?"

"Nopey!"

"Yes…ey!"

"Actually, I made it!" Moondae closed his eyes, grinning with a toothpick in his mouth for NO reason. Hoseok and Baekhyun just looked at him like >:^0. "What do you meeANN, you just sat on the couch and watched a movie!" Baekhyun argued, placing his hands on those HIPS.

Moondae looked mad offended, even though it was true. Yoongi was eating some instant noodles, watching this unravel. Jungkook playing games on his phone while Chihoon sat next to him, angrily staring at his screen because he beat his high score.

Senyung looked back and forth between the three, smiling widely, letting out a little snort from holding in his laughter. They all raised their head and turned towards him, doing that same AWWWWWAWWWW thing like this morning, acting like everything he did was the cutest, most precious thing in the world. Senyung tugged his ears down, hiding his face when all attention went to him. 

"Well anyway, enjoy Senyung :D!" Hoseok said in the end with a bright and cheerful voice. Senyung picked up his utensil and dug right into the "delicacy." Everyone tried not to watch him but couldn't resist seeing how adorable he looked with his cheeks full with food and chewing on it quickly. He finished rather quickly, wiping his mouth with a napkin and sipping on his drink. Senyung was looking so much more healthier than yesterday night. "Hey, Senyung! Do you want to go out and look for more clothes?" Baekhyun asked. Baek sure did talk to him a lot. -_0

Senyung thought for a bit, but then nodded with a "Okay hyung!" And that was probably the cutest thing hes every HEARD. Everyone grabbed their money, allllllll for Senyung, Yoongi handing him a large hoodie so he could hide his ears, they didn’t want anyone to look at him weird or question anything. Then, walked out.

-

So here they ARE. At the mall, where magic happens. Yup. 

"Senyung should start dressing like me!" Moondae said out of no where. And everyone was like GRROOANNN. 

"What do you mean??/?/ Im the sexiest, most good looking person in this group. Strong. Brave. Kind hearted. Friendly-"

"Annoying." Yoongi cut him off. Moondae crossed his arms with a 'hmph' and turned away, accidently bumping into some lady, eyes widening and face turning beet red. "IM SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN TO BUMP INTO U WKWAAAAAAWW" 

Everyone was like ----_____--^

"Hes such an idiot, I don’t understand." Yoongi said, rolling his eyes and putting on his earbuds. They all agreed. Except for Senyung, who just laughing. 

"Alright! Senyung, how about we go to that store over there!" Hoseok asked, taking his hand. Senyung looked up, the clothes were so nice man they were POPPIN b

"Nooo! That store!" Baekhyun took his other hand and pointing. Senyung was ALSO LIKE AYY OK

"No, that store is waaay to cheap."

"What are you talking bout Hoseok I SHOP THERE ALL THE TIME??"

"Doh. XdDD"

"How about you come with me, Senyung." NOW WHO WAS THIS??? toH, IT WAS JUNGKOOK.

Hoseok and Baekhyun both let go of his hands, shocked, Jungkook leading him to the store. Senyung was like YOOOOOO THIS DUDE RIPPED. But his face is so adorable and squish. Was he a god??? "Sorry about them, they're such a weird couple." Jungkook chuckled, finding an outfit for Senyung. 

Senyung tilted his head, a puzzled look on his face. "They couple?" 

Jungkook let out a dramatic sigh. "I know, crazy right! You wouldn’t expect them to be together. They're always arguing like that but they make up all the time. Um… _In their bedroom…_ " But Jungkook said that last part under his breath though, he did NOT want Senyung to know how tf they "make up." Jungkook wished HE hadnt known. HE WISHED THEY DIDN’T EVEN DO IT AT THE APARTMENT WHEN EVERYONE IS STILL THERE. But u know what, smoh well >:^[ 

-

"Kookie?" Senyungs voice was small, he tugged at Jungkooks shirt lightly to get his attention. JUNGKOOK WAS LIKE YPOPOOOPOOO THAY WAS ADORABLE LIKE WTF????? "Y-Yeah?" He cursed at himself for stuttering, but Senyung didn’t catch it, just pointed at some frozen yogurt place or whatever. 

"You wanna go there?" Jungkook asked and Senyung nodded shyly. Senyung always saw people eating ice cream at the park and always wanted to have some for himself. Jungkook was glad that he was feeling a little more open to him. He wanted to do anything and everything for Senyung as soon as Chihoon told the group what he found out about Senyungs owner. His expression turned cold just from thinking about the man that dared to hurt him. "Why you mad, Kookie?" Senyung asked innocently, a bit nervous, hoping it wasn’t his fault. 

"Hm? Oh, nothing!" He waved his hands, smiling sheepishly. "Let's go get your frozen yogurt!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYOOO bUddays, second chaptah :^33, god I need to stop lmao. Anyway im waiting to finish all this stuff so WE CAN GET TO THAT SMUCK. Cuz that’s y everyone here :^* GOODBYE MY ANGELS, I JUST THOT OF THAT NAME NOW XDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkoookkkkkkk. Jungkook a lot. Like, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> masturb8ing here.

"Does it taste good?" Jungkook asks as Senyung licks his lips, moaning in delight. Some of the vanilla ice cream dripping down his chin, mouth open into a smile. "Taste very good, Kookie!" He exclaims, giggling happily and continuing to lick the frozen treat. Jungkook leaned his head in his hand, watching Senyungs pretty pink tongue swirl around it. The way hes so focused. Jungkook bites his lip, hand gripping onto his own jeans. 

_Crap, why are you getting hard!_

Jungkook was feeling a bit sexually frustrated this past week, and his hyungs weren't helping him one bit.

_~ That past week xD ~_

"G-God…mmm…" Jungkook tilted his head back, breathing hot and heavily, bucking up into his own hand, the moans blasting through his earphones getting louder, trying to keep his own moans down. Quickening the pace, trying to muffle his deep groans. "S-So close, so close… _Fuucc-_ "

"Jungkook, what did I tell you about leaving your sneakers… in the… living room…" 

Jungkook yelped loudly, closing his legs, accidently hitting the computer desk, quickly trying to close out of the site, but to his luck, it froze. The older and busty lady stuck on the screen, mocking him. He turned around to find Baekhyun standing there, holding the pair of shoes.

"H-Hyung, g-get out!" Jungkook yelled, blushing darkly. Baekhyun jumped slightly, red-faced as well, apologizing before shutting the door. He could hear Hoseok laughing his ass off after that.

-

Jungkook leaned his head onto the shower walls, the steaming water droplets running down his back, sliding his hand up and down his aching member, cursing under his breath with a broken moan. This time no one was in their shared apartment. He asked if he could stay home because he wasn’t feeling so well, but really he just wanted to nut so good fam. Nobody questioned him, especially not Baekhyun after that embarrassing moment. 

So there he was, jacking it good, finna bustah nutt XDDD, quickening the pace with every flick of his wrist, loud gasps and moans filling the tiny bathroom. He didn’t care, he was alone in the house and no one could stop-

"GOTTA PISS" There was a loud bang from the door being pushed open. Jungkook froze, suddenly the water felt a LOT COLDER. Jungkook poked his head out from behind the shower curtains, watching Yoongi unzip his jeans. "W-What are you doing here! I thought you guys were out!"

Yoongi didn’t bother looking at him, rolling his eyes. "And we thought you were sick, but guess not." He smirked, side glancing at Jungkook. "Thought you'd learn your lesson to lock the door after Baekhyun caught you." 

Jungkook wanted to die right there. His hyung sure was a BITHC. Jungkook closed the curtain, dick limp af. Thanks Yoongi.

-

The next day, Jungkook surely learned his lesson. 3 o'clock am, everyone was sleeping. His door was locked, and instead of using his computer, he used his phone instead for some quality vids. 

He sat on the bed, pushing his shorts and briefs off, his hard, leaking cock standing up tall ;;;;;))),  
plugging his earphones into the phone. Sitting up on  
the bed, legs crossed. Resting the phone beside him and clicking on a video that caught his interest. But tbh he didn’t care lol, just needed some noise and a hot person to watch. 

He slowly started to stroke himself, back arching slightly, he was so sensitive to the touch, his other hand clutching onto the sheets. He was starting to get lost in his own pleasure, falling on the bed, half lidded eyes staring at the ceiling. Moans echoing throughout the room, sweat beading on his forehead. He brushed his thumb over the slit, slicking the head with pre-cum. Sliding his hand back down, squeezing the base, pumping himself faster.

 _Almost there. Almost there. Almost there._  


Then there was a buzzing noise.

Coming from his phone. 

He didn’t want to stop, he couldn’t, only a few more strokes and he was _there._

But the buzzing came again, this time the annoying ringtone blasting through his ears, canceling out the sounds from the video. He tried ending the call quickly, not stopping his actions.

Except he didn’t end the call, but picked it up and laid it next to him. Everything was silent, but he didn’t notice, too busy. 

"Yes, yes, yess. A-Ahh… _so close…_ "

He was enjoying himself, ya know until he heard "Jungkook… Haha dude shut up I can hear you, stupid."

Jungkook gasped at the sudden voice, blinking and sitting up, grabbing the phone and checking the caller id. 

"You're so loud, the walls are so thin too! You woke me up!" Then there was laughing. Jungkook didn’t know if he was angry or embarrassed, but he did know that HE LOST HIS CHANCE OF TRYING TO C U M.

"Sorry Chihoon." He spoke quietly, receiving another snicker. "Im telling this to everyone, oh my god. Comedy gold, Jungkook-ah." Chihoon hung up quickly, leaving him in the dark. Quiet. Still hard. And embarrassed asf.

_Chihoon 3:21 am  
'have fun by urself HAJJAH  >:^PPP l0zer.'_

_Chihoon 3:21 am  
'Jk, kook. Maybe u should start stuffing your mouth with something so you could keep it down a lil :^*"_

He didn’t continue that night. Instead crawling under the sheets, frowning because he just wanted to live fam.

_~ present time ~_

Okay Jungkook lied about being a bit sexually frustrated. He was insanely sexually frustrated. The worst kind. He wanted to jump on Senyung so bad but he couldn’t. Well he could, but he shouldn’t.

Anyways, Jungkook knows better than that. Hes a good boy.

Senyung finished his treat, staring up at Jungkook with large, sparkling eyes. He noticed the way Jungkook looked so tense, but didn’t say anything because he didn’t know how to express it. "Why Kookie no eat ice cream?" He asked instead, tilting his head and pouting. 

Jungkook sat up straight, shaking his head. "Im not a big fan it. So, anywhere else you want to go?" He questioned, trying to take his eyes away from Senyungs small plump lips.

Senyung squished his cheeks together while thinking. He does that a lot. Jungkook thought it was adorable. "Can we go to toy store?" His voice was small and filled with innocence, Jungkooks heart flutters.

_Oh no why did my heart flutter?!_

Jungkook nods, standing up hesitantly, (he was still half hard but hopefully his sweat pants could hide it)Senyung immediately following after and attached himself to Jungkooks arm. He really has grown fond of him. 

He didn’t brush Senyung off, finding his tiny, warm hands adorble. He was almost like a girlfriend, well that’s what Jungkook thought. 

But he shouldn’t even be thinking of him in that way, they were just friends. Just barely really. It felt like it had been weeks knowing Senyung, he felt that comfortable. 

Just yesterday night they found him.

Jungkook really is in big trouble if hes already falling for him.

Off they went, walking to the nearest toy store. Senyung jumped and clapped his hands. Jungkook can see that his bunny tail was wiggling back and forth underneath his sweater. He didn’t even now he had one. (wonder why he was looking down there in the first place)

They arrived at the colorful and sweet little place, cute plushies and dolls displayed behind the window, causing Senyung to gasp excitedly, running into the store. Jungkook chuckled behind his hand, following him. "Pick out anything you want!"

Senyung looked at him with bright eyes, his ears springing up happily, causing the hoodie to fall back, exposing them. Jungkook nearly choked cuz BOI IF ANYONE SEES. "S-Senyung, your ears" he whispered to him, pointing. Senyung tilted his head, but then got the message, throwing the hoodie back on. "Sorry Kookie…" Then went off into the aisles, fingertips brushing against all the stuffed animals, until he stopped at one, picking it up.

"Ah… I can have this one?" He held it out to him, Jungkook taking it carefully. It was bunny plushie with dark and large bead eyes, floppy ears with blue on the inside, and a light pink nose. The "fur" was soft and fluffy, the little tail dangling. It even had a black bow right on its neck. "Kind of looks like Kookie." Senyung said cheerfully, smiling so hard his face beamed. 

Jungkook blushes, it was kind of ironic for Senyung to pick a bunny for his toy, and then say it looks like him. But nonetheless, he bought it anyway. 

Senyung held it to his chest the whole time in the mall. "Wow, did Jungkook get that for you?" Baekhyun asked sweetly, making Senyung nod quickly, handing the gift to him so he could look more closely. Senyung really enjoyed having Baekhyun with him for some reason, something about his personality and rosy scent made Senyung just want to hug him. His voice was beautiful, facial features just breathtaking. An angel really. 

"Noo, he found it in the dumpster at the food court." Hoseok joked, arm wrapping around his boyfriends tiny waist. Baekhyun smacked him in the chest lightly before handing the bunny back, trying to look mad. "Yah, you never know, he really could have. And knowing Jungkook, he would let him." Hoseok laughed at the comment, his smile almost blinding Senyung with beauty.

"That’s a lie!" Jungkook crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Hoseok rubbed the top of the youngers head, receiving a whine.

-

They all arrived back, Baekhyun setting his coat on the hook, and walking over to Senyung, sitting on one of the stools. "Hey, you can take the hoodie off now since we're home!" And Senyung did just that, with the help of Yoongi of course since he got stuck midway. 

"Thank you." He said while looking down, Yoongi grinning just a bit, giving a 'no problem.' Baekhyun cooed, squishing Senyungs pink cheeks. Senyung couldn’t stop himself for blushing even more. 

Baekhyun clasped his hands together, "Ah! That’s right Senyungie, you need somewhere to sleep! Hmm…" he tapped his chin "Well, Hoseok and I sleep in the same bedroom, and its really hot in there, probably would be uncomfortable for you-"

"Yeah. That’s the reason" Yoongi interrupted. "It sure does get hot in there at night, doesn’t it."

"Alright, anyways, Yoongi sleeps in the living room… Jungkook likes to sleep by himself… Uh, you can sleep with Chihoon then!"

"Yay!" Chihoon cheered.

"What? But I sleep with him." 

Who said that wtf. Everyone turned and oh it was Moondae. Oh right, he lives here. Baekhyun thought.  
"Umm, right, okay. Three people cant sleep in the same room. Chihoon, you can move in with Jungkook aaaand Senyung sleeps with Moondae."

 **"WHAT"$?2?1?1"** Jungkook and Chihoon both shouted and Baekhyun was like WHADDA HELL

"But I said I like to sleep by myself!" 

"I do not want to share the same room with him! Why cant Moondae just sleep with Jungkook!"

"Yeah- Wait no! I want to be alone!"

"Noo, this doesn’t make any sense, hyunnnggggggggg"

Baekhyun groaned. "Guys, look. I already made the decision so… Plus, Moondae needs to start taking responsibility with something in the house. And his responsibility is to take care of Senyung at night! And, this will be great bonding time for you two so you will stop arguing." 

"You're the one to talk about arguing." Chihoon folds his arms, pouting like a child. 

"Listen, Hoseok and I know how to make up, you two will stay mad at each other for weeks."

"Because fucking each other the whole damn night is making up." There goes Yoongi again. Baekhyun throws the nearest thing on the counter (which was a pencil??) at him. "Alright, everything is solved. Are you okay with this Senyung?"

Senyung, who has been awkwardly listening to all of this the whole time, nods slowly. Looking up at Moondae, who smiles down. 

Welp, this is gonna be wild.


End file.
